


Skip to the Happy Ending

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Scott doesn't like Peter, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles/Peter. Scott finds out that they are in a relationship. He doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip to the Happy Ending

It wasn’t like Stiles was trying to hide his relationship. Honestly! For the past five weeks it just hadn’t came up in conversation. At all. Sure he could have brought the topic up, especially when Scott and Allison decided he was lonely and tried setting him up on a blind date, deciding it was the best idea ever. But it hadn’t seemed right. This kind of news needed to be broken gently, eased into.

Peter said he was making excuses. Luckily he seemed to find the whole sneaking around thing fun. It amused him to no end that Scott hadn’t smelled him all over his best friend yet. Apparently Derek and his pack had known from day one. The only reason none of them had blabbed was because Derek had warned them all to mind their own business. Not from the goodness of his heart, he just didn’t want to deal with all that drama

Anyway he’d planned on telling Scott soon okay? The guy was already curious, Allison could only distract him so much. Actually Stiles had a mild suspicious that Scott thought he was seeing Derek, since he spent a lot of time at his apartment with Peter. Or had until Peter got his own place.

Now they only went to Derek’s when it was empty. Peter liked to fool around so their scent was all over the place, knowing that it drove his nephew crazy. And who was Stiles to deny his boyfriend such simple pleasures? Um... lover? Partner? They were still working on titles.

Point being he had wanted to ease Scott into it. Never in a million years had he expected him to find out like this. With Stiles and Peter half naked on Derek’s couch exchanging frantic kisses, rubbing against each other. Since when did Scott just come barging into the alpha’s apartment anyway?

Scott stood, wolfed out in the doorway growling as Stiles floundered, falling off the couch and frantically pulling his shirt on. Peter, on the other hand, just sprawled out more comfortably, grinning smugly in the face of the younger wolfs rage.

“What the FUCK Stiles?” Scott spat out around his fangs.

“Look Scott I was going to tell you there just wasn’t a good time...” he explained, fingers running along his jaw nervously. That sounded weak.

“There wasn’t a good time? How long has this been going on for?” Finally Peter decided to get dressed, which ended in Scott growling and stalking towards him as soon as he moved. Getting in between them Stiles held out his hands, trying to put as much assurance in the gesture as possible.

“Peter can you -” Waving vaguely towards the door, the older man immediately caught his meaning. With a reluctant sigh he picked up his discarded shirt, heading for the door. Stopping only for a lingering kiss that was aimed at annoying Scott more than anything. Then he sauntered out like he didn’t have a care in the world. Lucky bastard.

“What’s going on,” Scott demanded as soon as Peter was out of hearing range.

“We’re kind of a thing,” he explained helplessly with a shrug. “We have been for about a month.”

“A MONTH? Have you forgotten who he is? And what about Lydia?” Of course, he just had to bring up Lydia.

“In case you didn’t notice she happens to be madly in love with Jackson. I can’t compete with that! He’s what she wants.” Besides they’d been becoming friends, of a sort, lately and Stiles was surprisingly okay with that. It still hurt sometimes, more of a bittersweet ache than anything but he was moving on. He was happy, was it too much to ask for Scott to be glad for him?

“You just gave up on her? What about what Peter did? He threatened my mom Stiles! And he’s so old. How could you be so stupid?”

“I’m stupid? I’m not the werewolf dating a hunter. For gods sake! He’s changed okay? And everyone else has forgiven him. Just the other week you were saying how useful he was. What’s the difference now?” Scott was so...so infuriating! After all the stupid shit he’d pulled and Stiles couldn’t have this one thing?

“It’s different!” And that was his best friend, stubborn as they came. “You have to stop seeing him, its not safe.”

“No.” Seems like they were at an impasse. Scott was so stubborn, he wasn’t about to listen and Stiles wasn’t going to give up the best thing in his life right now. “You can’t just tell me what to do. Look... just, come find me when you’re ready to listen.”

Resigned he headed out, shrugging off Scott’s half hearted attempt to try and stop him. He’d known his best friend wouldn’t be ecstatic about his relationship but he’d hoped he would at least have given it a chance. Listened to what Stiles had to say. The only thing to do was wait and see if he came around.

 

* * *

 

Okay so he wasn’t coming around. Two weeks of silence and it was killing him. The two of them hadn’t fought like this... well ever. Usually all it took was three day and they’d be making up over pizza and bad horror movies. At school he sat by himself or with Lydia, trying to ignore the glares sent his way, though more often than not Scott acted like he wasn’t even there.

If this was how Scott reacted then he dreaded to think how his Dad was going to take the news. Allison was convinced that Scott would come around. Stiles was too, to an extent, but it still hurt in the meantime. He just wanted all the separate aspects of his life to get along. Was that too much to ask? If he could forgive Allison for all the crazy things she’d done, why couldn’t he do the same here? Or at least give him a chance.

Though maybe it wouldn’t come to that. Scott might get his wish after all. Just that morning him and Peter had gotten into a huge fight over breakfast (he’d swung by after the sheriff had left for work). Lets just say it hadn’t been pretty.

Basically Peter was sick of his moping, calling Scott an idiot in the first place, saying that Stiles could do much better. On his end, he accused Peter of wanting this to happen. He must have known Scott was approaching so why hadn’t he said anything? To which Peter had replied that if Stiles was so ashamed to be seen with him then this ‘thing’ had probably ran its course.

Before he could even form a reply Peter was gone, leaving Stiles standing in stunned silence. As tempting as it was to skip, he dragged himself to school, not wanting the office to call his Dad. The first two periods had passed in a blur. When it came time for chemistry he just couldn’t subject himself to that right now, which is how he ended up in the boys locker room, glad that it was empty.

It was hard to believe everything had been perfect just two weeks ago. He should have known it was too good to be true. Dropping his head into his hands in despair, he sat there for who knows how long before a hand on his shoulder nearly gave him a heart attack.

“It’s just me.”

“What are you doing here? Come to gloat?” he asked bitterly. Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse.

“I could feel you hurting,” Scott explained sounding puzzled. Turning to face Scott he immediately noticed that he looked worried and not in the least but smug. Of course he didn’t. He should have known better, for all Scott could be insensitive sometimes, he was a good friend when it counted.

“You could feel it? How? Nevermind actually, I’m not that interested right now.” If there was ever a big indicator that Stiles wasn’t okay, that was it. The day Stiles wasn’t curious was a bad day indeed.

“What happened?”

“We were fighting about you. Then things just went from bad to worse,” voice cracking he had to stop for a minute, leaning into Scott when he put an arm round his shoulders.

“I’m sorry. Allison said I was being selfish.” Of course it was Allison that managed to get through to him. “And I guess I was but I was just worried. I mean its Peter! You could do so much better and it made me mad that you couldn’t see that. I just... I didn’t think it was serious.”

“Well it was. Bit late now,” he mumbled knowing Scott would hear. Oh and out came the puppy eyes. Well they weren’t going to work on him. Nope, he wasn’t susceptible to them... okay maybe a little.

“But its not! Allison and I fight sometimes, we make up,” he said earnestly.

“Like its that easy,” Stiles said dejectedly. Then he actually thought about it for a second. Could it really be that easy? It had just been a stupid fight! He wasn’t about to give up on them, it was ridiculous to have thought of it in the first place. Sometimes he was a real dolt.

Jumping up with the intent to go see him, he only got a few steps before he remembered Scott. Torn, he turned back towards him, only to see him grinning and waving him away. And just like that they were back to normal. Pulling Scott into a quick hug he hurried away.

“Don’t worry! I’ll cover for you,” Scott called after him. Best bro ever.

 

* * *

 

It took ten minutes to get to Peter’s apartment. Racing up the stairs before he could get nervous, he just let himself in. Most of the time Peter left the door unlocked, when he was home anyway. After all anything that he needed to be worried about wasn’t going to be stopped by a mere lock.

Wandering into the kitchen after finding the living room empty, Peter was standing with his back to him, ignoring his presence. Gathering his courage he walked up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m not ashamed of you, I was just worried... and I know that’s not fair to you,” he apologized. With a sigh Peter put down whatever he was holding and turned in his arms, pulling him closer.

“And I know Scott is like a brother to you. This morning was... unfortunate. I allowed my temper to get the better of me.” Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Peter allowed himself to finally relax.

“We’re good right? Do we need to talk about it more now or can we go straight to the crazy hot make up sex?” Stiles asked with a cheeky grin.

Next thing he knew he was being hauled into Peter’s arms and carried towards the bedroom. Hot make up sex it was then. No complaints here! Friends with Scott again and having Peter all to himself for an afternoon. Maybe he could be happy after all.

 

* * *

 

My tumblr is **[HERE](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)  ** feel free to drop by with a prompt or just to say hi!

 


End file.
